25th century
The 25th century in the anno Domini or Common Era of the Gregorian calendar will begin on January 1, 2401 and end on December 31, 2500. Astronomical predictions for the 25th century List of long total solar eclipses * April 20, 2414 : Solar eclipse, (5 min 33 s), of saros 145. * April 30, 2432 : Solar eclipse, (5 min 56 s), of saros 145. * May 12, 2450 : Solar eclipse, (6 min 19 s), of saros 145. * May 22, 2468 : Solar eclipse, (6 min 41 s), of saros 145. * June 2, 2486 : Solar eclipse, (6 min 59 s), of saros 145. * December 28, 2494: Solar eclipse, (10m 22 s), of saros 145. This will be the longest solar eclipse of the 25th century. Other phenomena * December 30, 2419: At 01:38 UTC, Venus will occult Uranus. * 2426: Pluto's second orbit since its discovery. * 2441: Comet Halley at perihelion. * 2456: Triple conjunction Mars–Jupiter. * August 29, 2478: At 23:11 UTC, Mars will occult Jupiter. * June 12, 2490: Transit of Venus. * May 6, 2492: Belgian astronomer Jean Meeus asserts that the orbits of all eight planets and Pluto will be within the same 90° arc of the Solar System. The last time this is believed to have occurred was on February 1, 949.Griffith Observatory (non accessible) * June 10, 2498: Transit of Venus. Science fiction set in the 25th century * The adventures of Buck Rogers take place in the 25th century (c. 2419 with the original comics; 2491 with the 1970s TV series). The continuity of the TV series holds that Earth is still recovering from a nuclear war that takes place in the late 20th century. * The video games TimeSplitters 2 and TimeSplitters: Future Perfect take place mainly in 2401. * The video game Ground Control is set in the 25th century. * Parts of the final Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Endgame", take place in an alternate timeline version of the year 2404. The future Kathryn Janeway brings technology from that year to the year 2378 when she travels back in time to help her crew get home 16 years earlier (in order to prevent the deaths of several friends in the interim). * The events of Star Trek Online begin in 2409. * The Glass Bead Game, a novel by Hermann Hesse, takes place at an unknown date in the 25th century. * The beginning of Sonia Levitin's novel The Cure is set in 2407. * The events of the Sega Mega Drive strategy game Vixen 357 and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System strategy game War 2410 take place during this century. * The events of the science fiction novel Fitzpatrick's War take place in the 25th century. * The events of the 2005 science fiction film Æon Flux is set in the year 2415. * DC Comics super-hero team the Justice Society of America uses a time-ray to travel from 1942 to 2442, in an attempt to get a Bomb Defense Formula which can produce a bomb-proof shield to protect America from bombing raids, feeling it will be perfected by then. It is shown by now humanity has colonised other planets.All-Star Comics #10 * The JSA foe Landor travelled back 500 yrs from the year 2446, as by his time the world is much more peaceful. He is intelligent enough to make weapons out of ordinary devices, creating a gun out of a flashlight, for example. At the end of the story, Green Lantern restores him to his proper time.All-Star Comics #29 * The plot of 2003 video game Beyond Good & Evil took place in 2435.Site: Beyond Good & evil (Plot of video game) * In the TV series Futurama episode "When Aliens Attack", Professor Farnsworth says that videotapes were destroyed during the Second Coming of Jesus, which took place in 2443. * Louis-Sébastien Mercier's L'An 2440 depicts a utopia set in that year; the standard English translation rounds to 2500. * The events of Star Ocean: The Second Story takes place in the year 2452. * Jason X (although it begins in 2008, most of the film is set in the year 2455). * The events of Mega Man ZX take place in the 25th century. * All of the characters from the television series Firefly and feature film Serenity are born in the latter part of the 25th century. * In the film Happy Accidents, Vincent D'Onofrio's character Sam Deed claims to be from the year 2470. * In the Earthsiege universe, the first Cybrid known as Prometheus is activated on November 29, 2471. *In the Czechoslovak sci-fi TV series Návštěvníci (The Visitors), the events of the future take place in 2484. * In David Brin's Uplift Universe, the events triggered by Streaker's discovery of the derelict fleet happen in the 25th century. Startide Rising and The Uplift War begin in 2489. * The children's television series SilverHawks takes place in the 25th century. * In some early stories featuring Marvel Comics time-travelling villain Kang the Conqueror, he claims to come from the 25th century. * DC Comics superhero Booster Gold was born in the 25th century, as well as supervillain Professor Zoom, the second Reverse-Flash, who gets his superspeed powers using a time capsule buried in the 20th century containing a costume of the Flash. * In the Australian TV series The Girl from Tomorrow, Tulista visits the year 2500 and comes back with Silverthorn who is from the year 2500. * The second TV series of The Girl from Tomorrow Part II: Tomorrow's End takes place primarily in the year 2500. It starts out in the year 3000, with some scenes in the year 1990. * Part of the ''Halo'' series takes place in the 25th century, including when the UNSC ship Spirit of Fire was launched. * The computer game Fragile Allegiance begins on May 25, 2496. * The events of the original computer game in the StarCraft series begin on December 12, 2499, crossing over into 2500. * In Russ Manning's series Magnus, Robot Fighter, in 2500, a robotic repair ship crashes on a planet around the star malev and suffers severe damage. This leads to the creation of Malev-6, a malevolent computer that fills the entire planet. * In 2500, oceans cover the Earth except for a few natural & man-made atolls – and remnants of humanity. A new breed of human, called Mariner, helps a woman and a child in their quest for a legendary location, Dryland – Waterworld, 1995. * The game Face of Mankind takes place in a persistent world where it the year is currently in the 2400s. * In the game Starcraft , the first mission takes place on December 12, 2499. * In the game StarCraft 2, James "Jim" Raynor was born on August 8, 2470. This was revealed on the Collectors Edition Dog Tag. * Parts of the web comic Homestuck take place on April 13, 2422 and November 11, 2424. * In Pierre Boulle's novel, Planet of the Apes, the hero Ulysse Merou mentions that he began his trip through space in 2500. * The Doctor Who story Colony in Space takes place in 2472. * PlanetSide 2 takes place around 2426. * George Lucas' 1971 film THX 1138 is set in the 25th century. * A race of hostile aquatic aliens arrives on Earth in the game Deadly Tide. * Events of Yuri Petukhov's opus Stellar revenge mainly take place in this century. * The comedy-drama science fiction television series The Orville begins in the year 2419. References Centuries and millennia Category:3rd millennium Category:25th century Category:Centuries Category:Centuries in the future 2500